Meurtre à Honeydukes
by Milky01
Summary: Défi de La Gazette. Les sorcier de Londres sont sous le choc d'apprendre qu'une jeune fille fut retrouvée morte chez Honeydukes. Seul un moldu était au courant de la barbarie qui aurait lieu, malheureusement celui-ci avait poings et mains liés.


**Défi "Jouons au Cluedo sorcier" de La Gazette.**

 **Perso : Tobias Rogue**

 **Victime : Parvati Patil**

 **Meurtrier : Parvati Patil**

 **Lieu du crime : Honeydukes**

* * *

C'est horrifié et le visage grave que Tobias Rogue, arracha des mains de son fils le journal _La Gazette._ En première page, la photo d'une jeune fille souriante, avec en titre " _Suicide ou crime ?"._ Il ne savait que penser, sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal. Cette jeune fille, il l'avait vu il y a quelques jours à peine. Elle était rentrée dans son magasin de chasse, lui posant tout un tas de questions sur les armes à feu, et les types de nœuds pour les cordes. Pensant qu'elle irait chasser le gibier dans les forêts voisines, il lui répondit avec le plus de précision possible sur les différentes cordes, leurs utilisations, les meilleurs nœuds à effectuer pour tirer une proie, la suspendre.

Tobias, lui montra également différentes armes à feu, pouvant convenir pour une jeune femme. Elle fit son choix sur un _Smith & Wesson 38/44 Outdoorsman_, agréable pour tuer de petites proies à portée.

Revenant au présent, il prit sa tête dans ses deux mains, et s'injuria de tous noms. Son fils ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, lui posa la question. Il fut surpris de voir les traits tirés sur le visage de son père. Il n'avait plus vue cette tête depuis que son paternel avait arrêté l'alcool. C'est tremblant, qu'il expliqua à son fils, sa rencontre avec la jeune femme, les tenants et aboutissants de leur conversation.

Severus blanchit sous la révélation. Il se leva de sa chaise, s'excusa auprès de son père, et quitta le domicile pour se rendre au Ministère de la Magie, pour parler aux Aurors.

Tobias, toujours sous le choc de la découverte, reprit le journal et commença à lire.

 _Suicide ou meurtre ?_

 _Aujourd'hui, en ce jour triste, nous avons le déplaisir de vous faire part de la découverte du corps de la jeune sorcière, Patil Parvati. Son corps fut retrouvé par les propriétaires, du célèbre magasin de friandise Honeydukes, à Pré-au-Lard. Un choc pour ce couple qui venait travailler comme tout les jours depuis que la paix était revenue._

 _Jeune étudiante, sortie de Poudlard, avec des notes correctes. La jeune femme n'avait plus donné signe de vie, depuis la fin de la deuxième guerre qui a fait de nombreux morts. Parmi ces victimes, nous avons découvert que sa sœur jumelle, Padma, était l'une d'entre elles._

 _Les jumeaux/jumelles magiques, ont un lien très fort entre eux, dès la conception. Est-ce pour cette raison que Parvati, se serait donné la mort ? Serait-ce un crime d'un nouveau mage noir, adepte des armes moldues ?_

 _Moi, Rita Skeeter, votre dévouée journaliste, mettons tout en œuvre pour découvrir le fond de cette histoire._

 _Liste des victimes de la guerre, page 3 à 5._

 _Histoire de Padma et Parvati patil, page 6._

 _Boutique Honeydukes, page 7._

 _Liens entre jumeaux magiques, page 8._

Ne pouvant se retenir, le moldu, se précipita dans les toilettes et rendit son déjeuner. Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait aidé une jeune femme à se donner la mort. Un élancement se fit ressentir dans son cerveau, et de nouveaux souvenirs firent leurs apparitions.

 _Tobias était en train de faire l'inventaire de son magasin de chasse et pêche, lorsqu'il entendit le carillon de la porte d'entrée. Il fut surpris de voir une jeune fille faire son entrée. Les seuls clients qui pénétraient dans son magasin étaient des hommes exclusivement._

 _Songeant que la jeune fille devait chercher son chemin, il s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire._

 _-Que puis-je pour vous mademoiselle ?_

 _-Bonjour monsieur, je cherche des équipements pour aller chasser._

 _Il ouvrit grand les yeux suite à l'annonce, il avait fait fausse route. Il resta cependant sceptique face à la brune devant lui. Pourquoi une jeune fille viendrait dans son magasin acheter du matériel de chasse, surtout non accompagnée._

Le patriarche Rogue reprit contact avec la réalité, il savait que la jeune fille devait cacher quelque chose. Mais il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Un suicide, il se demandait pourquoi ce geste. Pourquoi n'être pas allé demander de l'aide à sa famille, ses amis ou bien à des professionnels. Tant de questions se disputaient dans ses pensées, et la douleur n'arrangeait pas les choses.

C'est sous une autre salve de douleur que de nouveau souvenirs surgissent.

 _Il vit la jeune fille sortir un bout de bois de sa manche et comprit qu'elle était comme son fils, une sorcière. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais au dernier moment il sentit son esprit se vider de toutes pensées. Elle s'approcha de lui et commença à lui parler._

 _-Je suis désolé monsieur Rogue, mais je ne pouvais me permettre de vous laisser expliquer à votre fils que vous m'avez vu et parler. Je ne peux plus vivre dans ce monde et j'ai décidé de la quitter et de retrouver ma sœur jumelle, ainsi que mes parents. Je voudrais que vous m'expliquiez quel est la meilleure manière d'en finir avec ces accessoires moldus._

 _Tobias ne pouvait ni empêcher son corps de bouger, ni d'empêcher les paroles de sortir de sa bouche. Il lui expliqua les avantages d'une arme à feu, qui est plus facilement transportable que des cordes. Il lui montra le stock qui était présent derrière son comptoir. Il finit de lui présenter les inconvénients de l'arme. Qu'elle ne pourrait passer les détecteurs de métaux, qu'il fallait un entretien très spécifique, même si elle n'en aurait pas besoin._

 _Il en vint à lui parler des cordes. Quelles étaient solides suivant la grosseur. Quelles pouvaient soutenir une très lourde charge. Qu'avec, elle pouvait passer de partout sans problèmes lors de contrôles. Il lui montra les différents nœuds, suivant sa demande. Les nœuds en huit, le nœud de chaise double, le double nœud ._

 _Une fois terminée, elle sortit de sa poche une lettre qu'elle lui tendit._

 _-J'aimerais que vous la gardiez avec vous, et la ressortir qu'au bon moment. Vous le saurez bien vite avec votre fils. Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos précisions. Je suis encore désolé pour la douleur dont je vais vous occasionner, mais je ne peux vous laisser avec ces souvenirs. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous les retrouverez bien vite._

 _Une violente douleur envahit son cerveau, il se tint la tête des deux mains, son corps se reposant sur le comptoir de la caisse. Ses souvenirs se modifièrent, les paroles se transformèrent, et les dernières heures passées avec la jeune fille se stabilisèrent et avec l'aide de la Magie, ils prirent place dans l'esprit du moldu._

 _Il remercia la brune pour ces achats et lui souhaita une bonne journée._

C'est sur ces derniers souvenir que Tobias se leva tellement vite, que ses vieux os craquèrent sous le mouvement. Il se précipita s'habiller et partit en direction de son magasin pour récupérer la lettre que la sorcière lui avait laissée. Il était sûr que le moment était l'apparition de l'article dans le journal.

En retournant dans la maison, il vit que son fils n'était toujours pas rentré. Il fit les cent pas pendant deux heures avant d'entendre la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il se précipita sur son descendant pour lui dire la nouvelle. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit une femme et un homme en robe pourpre arrivé avec son fils.

-Papa laisse moi te présenter les aurors Tonks et Maugrey. Je leur ai expliqué ce que tu m'as dit ce matin sur la jeune mademoiselle Patil.

-Oui, oui Severus. Tu as bien fait. D'ailleurs, j'ai du nouveau, j'ai eu tellement mal à la tête après ton départ, que des souvenirs ont fait leurs apparitions.

-Très bien monsieur Rogue, installons nous et dites nous tout ce que vous savez, lui demanda la jeune femme.

Il les entraîna dans le salon, et leur dicta dans les moindres détails ce qu'il c'était passé lors de la visita de la jeune fille. Tremblant, encore sous le choc des souvenirs, Tobias sorti la lettre non ouverte et la donna aux deux aurors.

Voulant donner un dernier adieu à la jeune sorcière, il demanda à son fils de l'emmener sur le lieu de l'accident. Son fils acquiesça, entraîna son père dans les rues de Londres pour se rendre au Chaudron Baveur. Le bar de Tom était plein, les gens se donnaient des coups de coude pour se frayer un chemin. Severus conduit son père à l'arrière du bar, devant un mur de pierres, il tapota sur certaines briques avec sa baguette. Sous ses yeux, Tobias vit le mur s'ouvrir pour laisser le paysage d'une rue commerçante pleine à craquer de sorciers et sorcières.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une boutique de fleurs, prirent chacun un bouquet, et continuèrent leur route à la suite des passants. Ils débouchèrent devant Honeydukes, où devant la vitrine s'entassait des peluches, bougies, lettres, pancartes… Tant de monde était dévasté, les enfants étaient sacrés dans le monde magique, alors savoir qu'à côté de chez eux une jeune fille s'était donné la mort était une dure épreuve pour eux. Tobias et son fils restèrent là, devant la boutique, pour montrer leur peine. Tobias était stupéfait du soutien qui pouvait survenir lors de tragique accident comme celui-ci. Et il était heureux que son fils puisse vivre dans une telle communauté, quand lui ne pouvait tenir son rôle de père à cause de l'alcool.

Le lendemain, dans _La Gazette,_ Tobias pu lire le poignant article que Rita Skeeter fut en mémoire de la jeune Parvati Patil. Ils ne mettaient pas l'intégralité de la lettre, car trop sombre pour les jeunes enfants qui lisaient le journal, mais déclarait que la jeune fille ne pouvait plus vivre dans un monde qui n'avait plus aucun sens pour elle sans la présence de sœur. Qu'elle ne ressentait plus que du vide, que la joie laissait place au désespoir. Elle préférait quitter ce monde qui n'était plus le sien, pour trouver celui où sa famille l'attendait.


End file.
